Our Light Cannot Fall
by BlacksNature
Summary: When a hero is hurting, confused and in pain; who is there to provide them with comfort? When a star crumbles and begins hurtling towards the Earth; who is there to catch them when they fall? When someone you consider strong becomes weak; who is there to give them strength, courage and the will to carry on?
1. Chapter 1: How did it come to this?

**Our Light Cannot Fall  
**

* * *

**Hey-ho Naturesshadows here, and I bring you my first story on this joint account. I hope its alright. And I wanna apologies for not posting new chapters in like forever, anyway I've had alot to deal with the past year... But I feel up to the challenge of writing again. I do hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – (Prologue) How did it come to this?_**

* * *

When a hero is hurting, confused and in pain; who is there to provide them with comfort?

When a star crumbles and begins hurtling towards the Earth; who is there to catch them when they fall?

When someone you consider strong becomes weak; who is there to give them strength, courage and the will to carry on?

It all began with a silly little fight. Honestly I don't even remember why I was so angry, I don't remember why I yelled at him; calling him a monster when I know that he could never be. And now I can't help but feel the events that have unfolded are all my fault. If I had never gotten angry, if I had never yelled at him, if I hadn't called him a monster; none of this would be happening.

I would be laughing with him, I would be on jobs with him, I would be yelling at him for breaking into my house, I would be complaining about my rent money, I would be watching as he fought alongside his friends and I would be able to see his smile again. No, he is not gone; at least not yet...

If I had just considered what he was feeling, considered that he too, was hurt; none of this would be happening. My best friend would not be lying there fighting for his life. How did it come to this?

* * *

**I don't plan on doing this every chapter so, I'll only do it this once: I, and I repeat 'I' do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima-sensei does... But if I did own Fairy Tail alot of things would be different. Such as poor drawings... :P**


	2. Chapter 2: This is the start

**Our Light Cannot Fall**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – This is the start..._**

* * *

With a look of pure venom coursing in her veins she screeched, "I hate you, your nothing but a monster!"

_I hate you… Monster… _

"B-but Luce I…" Natsu whimpered out only to be cut short.

"But nothing… You are a monster; what do you do besides destroying stuff, annoying me, burning things, being loud and playing stupid pranks huh?" She screeched.

"I-I…" Natsu tied so hard to deny the words. But somewhere deep down Natsu felt the words as harsh and cruel as they were… They were the truth, as Lucy; his best friend; wouldn't dare lie to him.

_You are a monster… Destroyer… Annoying … Stupid… Hate! I HATE YOU!_

The words echoed inside his head, over and over again…

Lucy's eyes darkened considerably and then she spat out threw her lips of venom, "Ha, would you look at that. You; the great Salamander Natsu Dragneel cannot even answer my simple question."

"…" Natsu said nothing he looked towards his feet and prayed that Luce would soon stop; that she would apologize and tell him the words were just lies… He couldn't handle it… Those worlds had hit him hard; deep within his soul he could feel something responding, telling him that the words she spoke were truth… These words do not lie!

He looked deep into her glaring eyes "Goodbye... Lucy''. Natsu turned with a heavy heart and walked away.

* * *

**Later at the guild**

''The heck Lucy!". Gray yelled "Did you seriously say that to him?'' Lucy crossed her arms.

"I was just mad, I'm sure he'll get over it" though inside she began to feel guilty.

Happy frowned at her "But why did you say it in the first place Luce?"

The poor cat was nearly in tears, he didn't want his two best friends to fight. It was then that he realized something; in Lucy's retelling of events, Natsu didn't fight back. Something was wrong... Very wrong.


End file.
